Siccum orbis
by Nyo-Koroiku
Summary: ShinHaru AU - Mientras la ciencia buscaba algún planeta similar a la tierra al cual migrar, la humanidad sería obligada a convivir en aquellas tierras áridas y escasas de vegetación que alguna vez llamaron 'hogar'. Shintaro Kisaragi estaba seguro de que el día de la salvación no llegaría. ― ¿Sabes? Yo… A mí me gustaría ver las flores por lo menos una vez, antes de morir…
1. Siccum orbis

**Kagerou Project no me pertenece; así mismo, ninguno de sus personajes.**

* * *

><p>Probablemente nada cambiaría en el mundo ahora. Ya no había vuelta atrás.<p>

Eso era algo que todos sabían. Incluso los expertos mismos aseguraron la perdición del globo terráqueo, pero no necesariamente del ser humano.

Mientras la ciencia buscaba algún planeta similar a la tierra al cual migrar, la humanidad sería obligada a convivir en aquellas tierras áridas y escasas de vegetación que alguna vez llamaron 'hogar'.

Shintaro Kisaragi estaba seguro de que el día de la salvación no llegaría. La población mundial sobreviviente, que fue hasta ahora muy escasa, pasó más de doscientos años sin avance alguno.

Probablemente se pregunten, ¿Qué sucedió, exactamente?

Shintaro tenía esta misma duda. Con sus cinco años estaba dotado de una enorme inteligencia, y por eso mismo las autoridades le pusieron el ojo encima para futuro investigador, pero de todas formas, nada ni nadie llegaba a contestar sus interrogantes.

En los confines de internet, apenas había un poco de información.

Eso, hasta llegar a informarse con una página creada por revolucionarios, demasiado escondida en el rincón más oscuro de la red. El pequeño estuvo aliviado de leerla por completo antes de que al día siguiente la encontrara restringida.

Al parecer, todo inició cuando el calentamiento global hizo desistir al planeta, y como consecuencia, los polos glaciares de derritieron. El agua creada de aquello fue a parar a todo el mundo, y los archipiélagos desaparecieron, algunos países como Japón, Chile y muchos más se esfumaron del mapa, y lo que quedaba de los continentes solo eran pequeños sectores de tierras rodeados por mar.

El más grande, y declarado capital de los demás en caso de emergencia, fue lo que antes se conocía como Asia, que recibió el nombre de _"Primum"._ Con el tiempo, América del Norte, conocida como _"Tertium,_" fue enterrada bajo metros y metros de agua, lo que generó un revuelo por parte de Oceanía, alias _"Sextus",_ que también estaba siendo amenazada por el H2O que les llegaba hasta las rodillas.

Bajo este concepto, América del Sur _[Secundo]_, África _[Quarto,],_ y Europa _[Quintus]_ se unieron con _Primum_, haciendo que su población fuese donde más tierra había, y de esa forma generando una metrópolis.

Justamente, el lugar donde Shintaro y su familia vivía.

Con el pasar del tiempo, el humano continuó su vida durante años y años, hasta que el aire desistió también, y el cielo fue cubierto por una gruesa capa de smog que no solo imposibilitó la inhalación del oxígeno, sino que también contaminó el agua, generando la lluvia ácida necesaria para terminar de matar las pocas plantas que quedaban.

Gracias a esto la mayoría de la población murió, excepto los más resistentes y capacitados, quienes siguieron adelante para sobrevivir. Estos mismos nombraron a lo que antes había sido una tierra rica en cosechas y medioambientes como _"Siccum orbis"._

El primer invento que facilitó la estabilidad fue uno que ya existía, pero ahora era indispensable. Máscaras de gas. Estuvieron a disposición de todos, y se entregaban gratis.

El aire siguió empeorando, y tuvieron que derivar a máscaras de oxígeno, las cuales también protegían los ojos de los gases tóxicos. El oxígeno como se lo conocía ahora era veneno, y el ser humano debió alimentarse vía intravenosa por décadas, hasta la invención de otro artefacto milagroso.

En compensación por sus palabras vacías, la ciencia mejoró el estilo de vida que los humanos llevaban. Generó un centro general a base de las pocas plantas restantes, preservándolas y reproduciéndolas, y de esa forma las protegió del 'exterior' con un sistema hermético.

Las casas sufrieron esta misma modificación, muriendo así mismo las personas de bajo nivel social, que fueron abandonadas de esta modernización y del alimento intravenoso.

Con el tiempo, más actualizaciones se sumaban a los hogares, añadiendo lo que más le gustaba a Shintaro; el tubo purificador. El invento prevenía el ingreso de aire contaminado a los edificios y domicilios. Como su nombre lo señalaba, resultaba ser un conducto hecho de vidrio grueso que se encontraba delante de toda puerta que permitía la entrada a los lugares habitables.

Se ingresaba de un lado y las compuertas detrás [con sensor integrado para no aplastar a nadie] se cerraban. En el interior se rociaban químicos tan fuertes como para matar a alguien, así que se requería tener la máscara de oxígeno en su lugar según el proceso se generaba, y luego de que el aire infectado se purificaba con los sintéticos, estos mismos se neutralizaban. Finalizada la etapa de transformación, las compuertas delanteras se abrían para permitir el ingreso a la edificación. Una vez dentro de esta las máscaras podían ser retiradas.

Para salir se hacía lo mismo, solo que sin la fase de purificación.

Cada casa portaba un jardín compacto, que al igual que toda la vivienda, estaba aislado del exterior y se conectaba a todas las habitaciones, proporcionando el aire necesario. Las plantas son mantenidas con lámparas de luz ultravioleta, y agua salada la cual estaba sometida a un proceso que extraía el 70% de los contaminantes y salinos.

El agua dulce obtenida de los glaciares derretidos era únicamente destinada al consumo humano. Ni para limpiar platos, bañarse, o cualquier otra necesidad. Para eso está el mismo H2O que se utiliza para las plantas.

Aunque, a pesar de haber vegetación, las estaciones ya no hacían el mismo efecto que antes, provocando que las flores dejasen de existir.

Las flores…

Shintaro podía admitir que eso era una de las cosas más importantes para él ahora, y no precisamente por gusto.

Permítanme contarles la historia de un joven que perdió a su madre, y junto a ella, la capacidad de mover desde la rodilla hacia abajo. Su nombre era Haruka Kokonose, y ya estaba acostumbrado a vivir confinado en una silla de ruedas. Debido a esto le correspondía quedarse en casa todo el tiempo, según su padre salía a trabajar e intentar mantener a su hijo incapacitado.

Un día, aquel hombre llegó a casa con una mujer, quien se presentó a sí misma como una amiga de trabajo. Una obvia mentira, ya que, con el simple pasar de unos meses, aquella fémina se volvió su 'madre'. Él no necesitaba otra mamá, ni tampoco quería que su padre olvidase a la persona que había amado con todo su corazón. Así que, aunque sonase cruel, rezó a Dios para que esa señora no volviese a la casa y se esfumara del mundo.

Pero era incluso irónico que siguiese creyendo en un Dios luego de despertar con la decepción de no poder caminar. Con sus cinco años, estaba imposibilitado de hacer lo que otros niños podían. Aunque no se perdía de mucho, siendo que los jóvenes no podían tener un contacto de más de una hora con el exterior.

Su manera de ver el mundo cambió con la llegada de Shintaro a la familia. Él era hijo de su padre y su madrastra. _"No necesito un hermano. No lo quiero. No". _Eso es lo que había pensado hasta el día de ver el pequeño cuerpo durmiendo en sus brazos. Era tan tranquilo y diminuto que tuvo miedo de romperlo incluso.

Y con los años, Haruka cumplió diez, y Shintaro cinco. El pequeño continuaba tan tranquilo y neutral como el inicio de su existencia, y el Kokonose cada día se sentía más apegado a él. No debía olvidar que la mitad de su sangre era la misma, y quisiera o no, era su hermano después de todo.

Un día de tranquilidad, Haruka convenció a su padre de dar un paseo con Shintaro a pesar de que las calles no eran muy aptas para aquello. Se equipó con la máscara de oxígeno y una fotografía escondida en sus bolsillos, llevándose a sí mismo con la silla de ruedas y siendo seguido por el pequeño Shintaro, que debía dar pasos largos para no ser dejado atrás.

Luego de colarse entre multitudes de personas que continuaban su atareada vida, el Kokonose mayor logró llevar al menor cerca de un campo vacío y seco. Era parecido a un desierto por la tierra quebrada debido a la ausencia de agua, y el sol dando de pleno sobre la capa gruesa de smog, que proporcionaba la impresión de un cielo nublado en marrón. Retiró la imagen en su bolsillo y la extendió hacia Shintaro, quien ladeó la cabeza hacia un costado.

― Hey, Shintaro… ―Llamó a su nombre suavemente, recibiendo a cambio un murmuro. ― ¿Tienes idea de lo que son esas cosas? ― Preguntó luego, en un tono apagado por la máscara de oxígeno sobre su rostro. Podía dar por hecho que la voz del más pequeño sería completamente idéntica debido a las mismas condiciones.

― No lo sé… ― Haruka rió con dulzura, sabiendo que la respuesta era predecible.

― Se llaman flores. ― Informó, sin recibir réplica alguna luego de eso. Era como si el joven se hubiese sumido dentro de la imagen, y ahora no pudiese dejar de observarla. Para el menor de los Kokonose, aquel campo de manchas coloridas era algo totalmente nuevo, de lo cual nunca había sido conocedor antes. ― ¿Sabes? Yo… ― El joven paralítico continuó, llevando la vista hacia adelante, justo donde aquel campo de nada, seco y muerto. ― A mí me gustaría ver las flores por lo menos una vez, antes de morir… Y no en una fotografía, ni en un cuadro, sino…

Extendió su mano en vano, hacia la ilusión plasmada en su alma. Era de esperar que fuese un sueño incapaz de cumplirse. Shintaro desvió la mirada hacia él, dándole una fija y persistente ojeada.

Él quería a su hermano, bastante. Siempre había estado a su lado, y también ayudó en cada cosa que él necesitaba. Si tuviese que dibujar una familia en una hoja de papel, seguramente Haruka sería el primero de todos que plasmaría con crayones de diversos colores.

Que ahora aquella persona estuviese confesándole uno de sus más intensos deseos era…

― Haruka… ― A pesar de ser familia, el jovencito nunca fue capaz de decirle 'hermano' ni una sola vez. Lo veía como un héroe, o un ejemplo a seguir, incluso. Una vez el rostro del llamado volteó hacia él, volvió a extender la fotografía entregada, devolviéndola.

Luego de unos segundos de silencio, Shintaro caminó hasta quedar delante de su hermano, captando toda la atención que hasta entonces estaba en el campo seco.

― Yo haré que veas las flores. Lo prometo. ― Declaró, completamente seguro. A cambio, Haruka no pudo hacer más que cacaraquear por lo bajo, viéndose en sus hombros los movimientos causados por su cuerpo al aguantar la risa. Puede que sonase cruel, pero se lo había tomado como una pequeña broma, una promesa de niños que sería olvidada con el tiempo.

― Muchas gracias… Estoy seguro de que lo lograrás. ― Mintió descaradamente, generando de esa forma una influencia que nunca habría creído. Shintaro se tomó aquello como un impulso, como la frase que marcaría el camino de su vida. Mientras el mayor creía que nunca pasaría, el menor ya estaba planeando la manera de lograr su sueño.

El deseo de su hermano era su propio anhelo, también.

Al volver a casa y caer la noche, Shintaro se fue a dormir con la seguridad de que Haruka no iba a fallecer sin observar un campo hermoso y repleto de flora colorida. Su hermano era cinco años mayor que él, así que debería apresurarse.

Y como había supuesto luego de leer aquel artículo de internet, no sería nada fácil.

* * *

><p><em>Seh, seh, ya sé lo que dirán; "Nyo, Nyo, ¿Cómo es que tardaste tanto en escribir el último capítulo de 'Sueños' y ahora vienes con un proyecto nuevo dos días después?" o "Te falta terminar 'Enfermedad'". Y yo diré; HUE.<em>

_Hago lo que quiero (¿?_

_Y sí, prepárense porque este fic en sí será más serio que los otros, y de paso tendrá uno de mis fetiches [Cofcof_Incesto_Cofcof] así que si no les agrada pues ya pueden retirarse de aquí (¿?_

_Esto es solo un prólogo, así que espero que me apoyen con la idea de esta historia www._

_Sin más que decir~._


	2. Rutina

**Kagerou Days/Daze no me pertenece. Así mismo, ninguno de sus personajes.**

* * *

><p>El mundo poco a poco fue dividiéndose.<p>

O por lo menos, eso era lo que Shintaro había creído según creció. Sus padres siempre lo tenían sumido en un mundo de libros, donde el amor y la amistad estaban presentes en todo momento, y las princesas eran rescatadas por caballeros luego de pasar un millón de situaciones difíciles. Por otro lado, su hermano mayor le encerró en una utopía repleta de cuentos donde la magia y los héroes ganaban al malo, y las cosas parecían realmente fáciles para todos.

Pero, al pasar los años e ir avanzando en su propia vida, notó que no todo era color de rosa, y mucho menos tras ingresar a un infierno repleto de demonios al cual su padre llamaba con enorme entusiasmo; escuela. Su madre también parecía realmente emocionada por aquel 'primer paso' que estaba dando. Pero, sinceramente, una vez entraba y la cápsula de purificación se cerraba detrás de él, la pesadilla comenzaba.

No era como si tuviese demasiado drama al respecto, pero… Tal vez se creía mucho al pensar que aquellos chicos lo molestaban por estar celosos de sus altas calificaciones. Incluso consideraron el hacerle pasar de año, pero se descartó tras ser visto con malos ojos por los mayores. ¿Que un chiquillo estuviese con ellos luego de tiempo de esfuerzo? Era de esperar que se lo tomaran para mal.

Alrededor de los doce años, su ingreso a la secundaria trajo consigo un millón de comentarios que pasaron por sus orejas. Shintaro no era del tipo sociable, a diferencia de su hermano mayor Haruka, así que solo tomaba asiento en la cafetería y se detenía a escuchar las charlas de los demás.

De esa manera, logró notar que socialmente el mundo estaba partido en dos.

Por un lado, las personas que creían en su mundo actual como una utopía, un paraíso. ¿Cómo es que podían pensar en eso? Pues hay varios puntos indiscutibles, y que el pequeño Kisaragi no podía negar. En primer lugar, como toda la población humana convivía en un solo continente, las guerras ya no existían en el planeta, por lo que cosas como la cuarta y la quinta guerra mundial no volverían a ocurrir en una sexta. Un nuevo idioma había sido incorporado, dictado como lenguaje internacional, así que la comunicación entre los seres humanos se había convertido en algo más flexible; aunque eso no descartaba el hecho de que algunas personas conservaban su idioma natal, por lo que un 89,3% de la población era bilingüe.

El dinero se había vuelto algo completamente virtual, contado en una tarjeta I.D que todos debían llevar encima. En ella, datos como nombre, edad, establecimiento y dinero podían verse, y la pérdida de tu tarjeta I.D era similar a un suicidio. Con ella, ingresar a casas, medios de transporte, negocios y entretenimientos era posible, y en caso de no ser así, se te daba la oportunidad de renovarla solo dos veces, luego de esperar en una fila de cuatro horas y rellenar más de cien papeles con un montón de normas y leyes básicas.

Con la mejora de la tecnología, los hurtos habían disminuido más del 90%, y quienes llegaban a tener el atrevimiento de cometerlo, terminaban por ser descubiertos de una forma u otra, siendo castigados con el arrebato de su máscara de oxígeno.

A pesar de todos esos beneficios, la otra mitad de la población pensaba distinto, viendo 'el vaso medio vacío', como todos decían.

Shintaro era una de esas personas, por ejemplo.

Junto con la mejora cibernética, la contaminación venía a la par. Cada día el ambiente estaba peor, y se dudaba que llegase a resistir mucho más. La tierra seca hacía que el impacto del sol sea realmente fuerte, y más con la ruptura de la capa de ozono. Caminar por las calles en ese tipo de clima resultaba agobiante, junto con la ropa y las máscaras de oxígeno, era imposible para alguien no caminar una cuadra y volverse una sopa humana. Y por las noches, el calor cesaba para dar luz a un frío invernal, tanto como para congelar los vidrios de las casas.

El cielo era gris por el smog y la basura espacial. El humano ya no encontraba otro lugar donde dejar sus residuos, así que los lanzaban al espacio exterior o los quemaban. Eso era viejo cuento, porque últimamente comenzaron a enterrarlos bajo tierra. Con la contaminación de los cielos, las lluvias se hicieron más dañinas, si era que llovía alguna vez. El agua que caía de arriba ya no era más que puros químicos, una caída asesina de cortina tóxica que causaba infecciones a todo ser biológico que se expusiera a ella.

Yendo a algo más político, mucha gente se queja también respecto al estilo de 'vida' que el humano está llevando. Aunque, indudablemente, todo eso había sido resultado de su propia obra, y ahora debía adaptarse y soportarlo, por lo menos hasta que el proyecto 'tierra' resultase en suceso.

Para resumir, el proyecto 'tierra' consiste en encontrar un planeta capaz de albergar vida, y llevar allí solo a los altamente capacitados y abandonar a los demás. Claramente, eso no fue bien recibido, y estalló en bastantes huelgas, que consistían en romper las cámaras herméticas con martillos, y hurtar las plantas de algunos negocios. La mayoría de estas personas fueron castigadas, por supuesto, aunque alegan que el gobierno no hace más que huir de sus responsabilidades en vez de enfrentarlas.

Este último insiste en que no hay una mejor manera de vivir estando como ahora, y que tal vez en el futuro, una buena idea iluminaría sus caminos. Pero hasta entonces, el logo _'Adaptarse y sobrevivir'_ continuaría de pie. Llegaron al extremo de declarar que, quienes no estuviesen contentos, serían despojados de sus máscaras de gas e I.D's, obligados a cumplir arresto domiciliario por el resto de sus vidas.

Bastante información que asimilar para un jovencito de tan solo doce años, que hasta hace poco tiempo había sido encerrado en un mundo de ilusiones, ¿No?

Pero, como decían; mientras más expectativas, peor la caída

La adolescencia pegó a Shintaro en el rostro con una toalla mojada, y gracias a eso, de alguna forma que ni él mismo llegó a entender, las estudiantes femeninas de la academia comenzaron a verlo como un gran potencial en pareja.

Bueno ¿Por qué culparlas? Aunque raras veces se veía en el espejo del baño, Shintaro sabía que su cuerpo no estaba nada mal. Su piel morena solía resaltar en la gran cantidad de descendencia europea en la secundaria. De cuello grueso, que descendía en una clavícula marcada que, cuando se sentía presionado o nervioso, destacaba en la firmeza de sus huesos tensionados como cuerdas de un bajo. Seguido a ello, la carne se moldeaba hasta sus hombros anchos y caídos por el tipo de postura encorvada que solía aplicar al sentarse. Los omóplatos se le marcaban en la espalda, junto al recorrido de su columna vertebral, que finalizaba en una fina y pequeña cadera, haciéndole portar una figura digna de modelo.

El Kokonose menor no era precisamente un debilucho, pero mentiría al decir que su estamina era alta y que iba al gimnasio todos los días; al contrario, no había persona que pasase más tiempo sentada que él, y jamás en la vida puso pie dentro de alguno de esos lugares llenos de hombres desesperados y olor a sudor.

Así que, a pesar de sus piernas fuertes y manos gruesas, jugar a cosas como el básquet no era su fuerte; tampoco era tan alto como para ello.

Por otro lado, las chicas que resultaban _realmente_ atraídas por su contextura física, generaron rumores y teorías acerca de la longitud de su aparato reproductor. Fue obvio que, al momento de enterarse, Shintaro haya puesto una mueca de desagrado increíble. ¿En verdad habían personas así? ¿Le habían estado viendo la ingle con tanto esmero y nunca lo notó? Desde ese día en adelante, comenzó a colocar su morral en la delantera de su cadera, dejándolo allí incluso en clases hasta que volvía a casa o tocaba educación física.

Por otro lado, a pesar que desde el cuello hacia abajo era muy codiciado, habían otros dos puntos que espantaban a todas las féminas y las obligaba a mantener distancia de él.

El primero era, como es de esperar, todo lo que empezase desde su quijada y fuese hacia arriba. Sí, tenía buenos labios. Sí, sus orejas no eran muy grandes. Sí, su frente tampoco era algo muy ancho, o su nariz. Pero, lo que sí destacaba en él, era el ceño fruncido que llevaba encima todo el día, resaltando con aquellos dos puntos pequeños que, al parecer, eran una única pupila que se dudaba tuviese iris. Y cuando se enojaba o estaba de mal humor, sus ojos se hacían mucho más pequeños, su nariz y frente se fruncían, y un extremado tic labial rebosaba en ira a cualquier ser vivo que se le cruzara.

Más bien, el hecho de Shintaro sonriendo era una especie de mito o leyenda increíble en el lugar, como si se tratase de encontrar una sirena.

Carecía de pestañas, y si las tenía, habría que buscarlas con una lupa o microscopio. Su cabello negro era desaliñado, y podía notarse que no lo había cortado en años, si no era que se daba tijeretazos él solo en casa. Sus cejas eran bastante gruesas y hasta mal cuidadas; si hubiese sido menos lampiño, heredado por su padre, podría ser hasta monoceja, si es que no lo era cuando fruncía el ceño por el empeño puesto en parecer enfurecido todo el tiempo.

El segundo punto no era nada más que su personalidad en sí. Malhumorado, cortante, tal vez con un poco de ansiedad social. La mayoría de las veces actuaba con indiferencia, tartamudeaba si debía decir más de dos oraciones, y en caso de que no le cayeras bien, pasaba directamente a ignorarte. Se negaba a prestar sus pertenencias, desde un simple borrador hasta los apuntes del día anterior, lo que lograba hacer que se llevase como dos polos del mismo signo con sus compañeros.

Intentar hablar con él era en vano; con suerte te dirigía unas palabras si compartían curso; pero si eras alguien completamente desconocido, pasaba a continuar con su camino como si uno no existiese. A veces era a propósito, pero la mayoría del tiempo, sentía un nudo en la garganta si se intentaba mantener una charla. ¿Por qué contestar a alguien que no lo conocía? ¿Era para burlarse de él? El miedo a hacer el ridículo calaba sus huesos, haciéndole sudar e incluso marearse. Por esa misma razón, prefería parecer un asocial antes que enfrentarse al resto de personas.

Shintaro era ese tipo de chico que, al verle de espaldas, quedas flechada completamente hasta que lo miras voltear.

Su vida fue a un ritmo bastante rutinario: Evitaba todo tipo de ser biológico hasta llegar a casa, donde hablaba con su hermano como si se tratase de la persona más sociable del planeta. Aunque, no podía formar preferencias respecto a su seca forma de hablar, obviamente.

Cumplidos los dieciocho años, se hacía un examen general que tomaba en cuenta el inconsciente, capacidades físicas, y finalmente puntos a favor respecto a la capacidad cerebral y sus factores beneficiosos. ¿El punto de la prueba? Dictar la carrera profesional más fácil para los jóvenes, para así mismo recibir estudios especificados en ello. El nombre recibido a los puestos era 'Potencial', que desencadenaba en varias ramas.

Se ingresaban a los jóvenes uno por uno a una sala individual, donde se debían realizar varios test con un aparato en forma de casco sobre la cabeza. Parados en el centro de la habitación color blanco, en las paredes se dibujaban las diferentes opciones a elegir, y dependiendo de cuanto se tardase en determinarse, ir, e incluso la forma de presionar la opción, dictaban algún rasgo de su personalidad.

La parte que Shintaro odió más fue la física. Se debía golpear la pared, o correr a la misma velocidad que un maldito punto dibujado en el muro, el cual giraba por todo el lugar como si él fuese alguna especie de gato persiguiendo una luz láser. Al instante de verlo y recibir las indicaciones vía parlante, puede que ni siquiera se haya movido de su lugar, observando la ridícula prueba con los ojos. ¿En verdad era un experimento serio? ¿Eso determinaría al 100% qué tipo de persona era? Vaya idiotez.

Aunque, inevitablemente, el final del test dictó una carrera que Shintaro ya se había esperado desde el momento de cerrar la puerta tras él; potencial en rama científica.

No podía decir que le desagradaba, pero tampoco era algo que le encantase, como la mayoría de las cosas en el planeta. Su cabeza siempre estaba en su propio mundo, prestando atención y al mismo tiempo no, como era el caso de ese día en particular.

― Kokonose Shintaro. ― La voz del profesor hizo eco en las cuatro paredes del salón de clases, en donde la mayoría de los estudiantes ocupaban asiento sobre sus aburridas mesas individuales y pequeñas. Shintaro tenía la vista desviada en las paredes repletas de micro leds, reflejando utópicas imágenes de lo que antes era el paisaje terrestre. Poner una ventana para tener vista directa a las secas calles no solo era un riesgo si alguien las abría, sino una gran indirecta al suicidio. ― ¡Kokonose! ― Se gritó esta vez, sin recibir otra respuesta ―. ¡Kisaragi Shintaro!

― ¿Sí? ― Con su segundo apellido, de parte de su madre, el joven de mirada perdida desvió sus pupilas donde el profesor casi a propósito. En parte lo era; había escuchado su nombre una vez dio lista, pero no estaba cómodo al responder, por lo menos hasta entonces.

El adulto a cargo soltó un suspiro pesado, anotando algo en la tabla de vidrio sobre su mano. Era una pantalla que simulaba un block de notas, destellando por cada código binario que se accionaba con la sensibilidad de los dedos sobre ella. ¿Era necesario decir que las hojas eran invención del pasado? Encontrar un libro que no sea virtual era realmente difícil hoy en día.

― No comprendo por qué no reaccionas hasta que digo tu otro apellido. ¿Tienes algún problema con el 'Kokonose'? ― Interrogó, elevando una ceja. Shintaro no hizo más que encogerse de hombros para contestar, no estaba cómodo explicando ese tipo de cosas. Se escuchó otro suspiro. ― Como sea… ¿Kokone Aria? ― El profesor continuó dando lista, con normalidad. Tras varios años de convivencia, ya todo el curso sabía que no se podía lidiar con Shintaro sin fruncir el ceño.

* * *

><p>La vida de Shintaro era más plana que la pantalla de un televisor holográfico, eso es lo que todos podrían deducir. Pero, por más sorpresivo que pareciera, había una pequeña excepción los viernes; él no iba directamente a casa, sino que una vez sonaba la campana de salida, parecía dirigirse al sótano de la escuela.<p>

Nadie tuvo el atrevimiento de seguirlo, porque tampoco era como si tuviesen 'tiempo valioso' que gastar de su fin de semana en un chico aburrido, y el Kisaragi agradecía aquello, puesto si era descubierto pasaría la vergüenza de su vida.

En el sótano estaba el club de Biología, en el cual solo un par de jóvenes se reunían a aquella hora, ese día. Adolescentes que, a pesar de que allí abajo eran algo parecido a compadres y amigos cercanos, una vez salían actuaban como completos desconocidos.

La puerta automática se abrió una vez detectó a Shintaro parado frente a ella, dejando al descubierto una sala de apariencia normal; las paredes blancas, los leds reflejando imágenes coloridas, y las mismas personas de siempre en sus respectivos lugares.

― Oh, miren quién llegó. ― La primera en voltear hacia él fue Takane Enomoto, una chica con potencial a ingeniero técnico. Siempre llevaba un peinado en coletas bastante ridículo para el tipo de cabello rudo que llevaba; elevándose por la humedad, o volviéndose puntiagudo y desaliñado con los climas muy secos. Shintaro y Takane no se llevaban bastante bien, puesto la mayoría del tiempo sus personalidades chocaban en discusiones agresivas.

Debajo de sus ojos, unas notables ojeras delataban el tipo de hora en que se había acostado a dormir. Aún así, parecía accionar con bastante fluidez, anotando un par de cosas en una tableta. Un gráfico de barra subía y bajaba constantemente, marcando el ritmo de crecimiento vegetativo de un pequeño brote, encerrado en una minúscula cámara hermética. La planta parecía sustentarse de un gel, que actuaba como tierra.

La razón de Takane para entrar al grupo fue; 'quiero inventar mi propio vegetal, y le pondré mi nombre'.

― Ah, pero si es Kokonose. ¿Qué tal? ―El segundo en notarlo fue Seto Kousuke, seguido de su ex-hermano político Kano Shuuya. ¿Qué? No era tan raro hoy en día. El padre de Seto se casó con la madre de Kano, y luego estos se separaron otra vez. De todas formas, al parecer esos dos se la llevaban muy bien. Seto era el líder del grupo de fútbol americano de la escuela. Ya se fue dos veces de la escuela a competir en partidos amistosos con otras instituciones.

A pesar de ello, Kousuke tenía potencial a rama médica, específicamente veterinaria.

Obviamente, era un tipo de gran musculatura, pero no la suficiente como para parecer un fisicoculturista. Llegaba a dar miedo por sus enormes hombros y brazos, los cuales parecían que te romperían la cara con solo un golpe; pero, a diferencia de la vista amenazante, Seto resultaba ser un sujeto amable y tranquilo, con la personalidad de un perrito sumiso.

¿Y quién era el dueño del can, levantando el periódico y dándole en el lomo? Kano, por supuesto.

― Vamos, Kousuke. No te distraigas. ― Su compañero rubio le dio una palmada en el hombro, haciendo que Seto diese un pequeño salto en sí mismo, y tras disculparse, volviese a centrar la mirada en 'lo que fuese que hacían' en ese momento. Shintaro no podía ver, puesto el enorme cuerpo del moreno cubría la mayoría de su campo de visión hacia el objetivo.

Kano era un sujeto debilucho, a diferencia de su ex-hermano. Pequeño, de hombros finos y cintura marcada; tenía la figura de una niña. ¿Cuándo le llegaría 'el estirón? ¿Nunca, tal vez? Él era un caso especial, puesto de todo el grupo, era quien había recibido un potencial indefinido. Eso significaba que, en sí, o no servía para nada o funcionaba para todo. Todo dependía.

A Shintaro el sujeto le daba igual, puesto a pesar de que le hablaba con bastante confianza y un tono juguetón, estaba seguro de que lo odiaba tanto como él. No tenían buena química, tal vez.

La razón de Seto y Kano para entrar al grupo fue; 'No queremos pagar para reabastecer nuestros respectivos invernaderos residenciales, así que planeamos hacer plantas para ahorrar'.

― Bienvenido, Kisaragi. ― Y finalmente, quien mejor le caía del grupo; Kido Tsubomi. Era una chica bastante indiferente, con el cabello verde cubriéndole la mayoría de uno de los ojos. Tenía una presencia bastante débil, lo que hacía que pasase desapercibida con bastante facilidad. Pero, si le hacías enojar, denotaba una gran capacidad física para aplicar llaves mortales y golpes en la ingle. Kido no había desviado los ojos de su trabajo, aplicando varios químicos en un cilindro de vidrio con ayuda de un gotero. Con la mano libre, sostuvo un tubo de ensayo y mezcló su contenido en varias sacudidas.

Tsubomi tenía una contextura física bastante ruda, y si era femenina, se escondía bajo los kilos de ropa que siempre se ponía encima. De potencial culinario, era, dentro de todo, alta y de piernas largas. Si Shintaro no estuviese únicamente centrado en un par de muslos en especial, iría directamente por los de Kido. ¿Motivo? Fetiche, un extraño fetiche.

La razón de Kido para entrar al grupo fue; 'Los vegetales sintéticos y creados artificialmente no son para nada frescos. Solo quiero mejorar mi cocina'.

Frente a todo esto, la única pregunta que queda en el aire es la razón por la cual Shintaro se juntaba con ese grupo de chicos para trabajar en sus propias cosas, en la misma mesa pegada a la pared, y apartado de los demás como si fuese un completo secreto.

Él fue el último en ingresar al club, y luego de haberle preguntado la razón, todos terminaron por reírse al menos un poco de su respuesta; 'Quiero hacer flores para mi hermano mayor', sin ninguna vacilación. Takane dijo 'Ah, un sujeto asqueroso con complejo de hermanito ¿No?' y desde ese mismo instante, ambos hicieron chispa en el camino del odio.

Cabeceó para devolver los saludos hacia él, yendo a su propio lugar de trabajo y tomando asiento en la silla frente la mesa. Hace unos meses hacía alterado una semilla luego de intento fallido tras otro, y el brote dentro de la cámara hermética parecía bastante joven aún. No tenía más que esperar y alimentarlo con agua hasta que presente irregularidades, o no, para alterar la semilla siguiente de forma diferente.

Suspiró, apoyando los codos y sosteniendo así su frente, en frustración. Hasta ahora solo había sido fracasado. La primera planta ni siquiera presentó un capullo, la segunda y tercera no fueron muy diferentes, y cuando por fin parecía que había triunfado en su propósito, lo que salió del capullo fue una semilla la cual parecía haberse partido a la mitad, así que tampoco era capaz de replantarla.

Se escuchó un único suspiro de su parte antes de ponerse a trabajar en otra semilla, a pesar de que la otra no había presentado nada extraño aún. No podía perder el tiempo.

* * *

><p>― Bienvenido a casa, Shintaro. ― La dulce voz de Haruka le recibió desde la sala de estar, lugar más cercano a la puerta principal. A pesar de que su hermano mayor ya tenía veintitrés años, no parecía haber cambiado mucho desde su adolescencia. Continuaba igual de amable, continuaba igual de sonriente, y obviamente, igual de hermoso. Shintaro tragó saliva.<p>

Allí estaba la razón por la cual no le gustaba ser llamado por el apellido 'Kokonose'.

― S-Sí… ―Tartamudeó, bufando tras sacarse la máscara de oxígeno, que se despegó de su rostro en una especie de '_plop'_. Dejó ésta colgada en los clavijeros sobre la pared a un costado, parecido a aquellos en donde enganchas los abrigos, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí mismo. ― Gracias. Ya estoy en casa. ― Y allí empezaba a aplicar su táctica de resistencia contra los encantos de su hermano.

Y sí, por si no quedaba claro, Shintaro tenía un extraño apego hacia el joven Kokonose. Podría decirse que, cuando Takane dijo 'complejo de hermanito' no estaba totalmente errada. La única diferencia era…

― ¿Qué tal te fue en la escuela? ― Haruka comenzó a preguntar eso desde el inicio hasta lo que restaba de año; después de todo, era el último que Shintaro pasaría en la secundaria, antes de entrar en la universidad.

― Neutral. ― Y la misma respuesta de siempre fue balbuceada, al mismo tiempo que Shintaro se sacaba el morral de encima y lo dejaba sobre una de las cabeceras de las sillas, tomando asiento en esa misma.

― Ya veo… ― El Kokonose mayor esbozó una sonrisa bastante dulce, hablando en aquel susurro amable de siempre. Shintaro podía notar las ganas de iniciar otro hilo de conversación por su parte; siempre era así. A Haruka no le agradaba el silencio, así que cuando estaba solo siempre tenía el televisor encendido, y en caso de haber alguien, sacaba temas de charla por debajo de las rocas. No había mucho de qué quejarse tampoco: debía ser aburrido estar en su lugar.

El Kisaragi no se sorprendería si Haruka ya conocía la casa de pies a cabeza. De una sola planta por el hecho de ser paralítico, era un terreno bastante considerable para albergar a una familia de cinco; El señor Kokonose, la madre Kisaragi, Haruka, Shintaro y finalmente Momo, una hermanita robot de tan solo cinco años de edad, pero físico similar a los dieciséis.

La tecnología había avanzado lo suficiente como para crear vida artificial, aunque no muy inteligente que digamos, así que Momo era la más tonta en toda la casa, sin ofender. Su memoria era de corto plazo, y su banco de información no podía guardar muchos datos, así que enseñarle cosas como leer eran todo un delirio. Los robots resultaban ser muy caros, y dependiendo del diseño, servían para distintas tareas domésticas o para tomar el lugar de hijos en parejas estériles. La compra de Momo solo fue un capricho de la madre de Shintaro, quien se sentía sola en casa rodeada de tantos hombres.

El menor de los Kokonose recordaba la noche de la construcción a flor de piel; ruidos de metal chocando en la sala, y como no podía dormir debido a eso, pasó a ayudar a sus padres a colocar las piezas de Momo en su lugar. Acero aquí, acero allá, y luego de hacer la estructura base y conectar los cables del cerebro artificial, pasaba la parte de construcción facial-corporal. Los robots no eran trozos de chatarra, sino que para camuflarlos mejor con los humanos, traían piel hecha de plástico flexible que debía amoldarse al metal lo suficiente como para simular carne.

Como acto final, pegaron una peluca rubia que venía con el empaque, y la madre Kisaragi prestó sus prendas al pesado y enorme robot, que tras veinticuatro horas de descanso abrió sus ojos cibernéticos para comenzar a enseñarle cosa por cosa al igual que un bebé.

La reacción de Haruka fue bastante natural, puesto le habían hablado sobre la nueva integrante de la familia desde antes de comprarla, y pareció bastante alegre tras creer que por fin tendría compañía en casa cuando nadie estuviese. Pero, a pesar de las expectativas, Momo era realmente despistada, y si no se la pasaba en su cuarto leyendo mangas, era afuera jugando con sus amigos humanos.

Solo habían tres pasos para diferenciar a un robot de una persona; su incoherencia al hablar algunas veces, la carencia de necesidades básicas, y la ausencia de máscaras de oxígeno para salir al exterior.

― ¿Dónde está Momo? ― Pasó a preguntar Shintaro, dando un vistazo alrededor. La sala tenía un ambiente bastante hogareño, y como se decía, 'antiguo'. El piso era de madera simulada, había una chimenea que nadie usaba pegada a una de las paredes, y estas mismas tenían medio metro de marco artificial antes de mostrar pintura amarillo pastel. Del techo se presentaban varias luces intensas, que daban el trabajo de iluminar todos los rincones, y en medio de la sala, había una mesa familiar con varios pares de sillas.

Su padre decía que eran de roble verdadero, pero Shintaro estaba seguro de que se trataba de metal pintado. Un mueble bastante refinado sostenía un rectángulo bastante alargado, que se encendería en una pantalla holográfica para ver el televisor. Cuadros con fotos de la familia colgados por doquier, y varias copias ilegales de pinturas reconocidas como _La Gioconda_ o _El Grito_. Se encontraban varios sillones pegados a la pared, los cuales a veces corrían frente al televisor para ver alguna película, y para finalizar, había un largo pasillo al costado, que terminaba en la cocina al fondo.

Las puertas que estaban allí no eran nada más que el baño, el cuarto de la feliz pareja, la habitación individual de Shintaro y aquella madriguera desordenada que Haruka se había dignado a compartir con Momo, aunque ella no necesitaba una cama para dormir, en realidad. Con un enchufe cerca a algún lugar donde tirarse ella estaba bien.

― No lo sé. Salió esta mañana y no la he visto aún. ― Haruka contestó de inmediato, tal vez alegre que de Shintaro haya intentado sacar un tema de conversación por su cuenta. La mayoría del tiempo era él quien disfrutaba de sacarle palabras a la fuerza.

Los ojos del Kisaragi se deslizaron a la figura del joven que le hablaba, quien había deslizado su silla de ruedas cerca de donde él se encontraba. A veces se preguntaba cómo era que sus padres tenían dinero para comprar a Momo y no para conseguir un asiento más hábil para su hermano. Siempre condenado a forzar sus brazos para llevar su propio peso de aquí hacia allá…

Haruka era de contextura delgada, no únicamente en sus piernas por su discapacidad. Sus hombros eran definidos, pero de todas formas su figura caía en una cadera ancha, tal vez por causa de estar siempre sentado. El más joven no llegaba a comprender por qué podía notar los huesos de su caja torácica si comía más que él, incluso, y se movía mucho menos. Su clavícula se marcaba en la blanca piel, subiendo en un cuello fino y delicado, que sostenía sus adorables facciones en un rostro que parecía el de un ángel.

Haruka nunca tuvo contacto con el exterior, o por lo menos no demasiado, y eso se notaba en la palidez de sus enormes mejillas y la forma en que las venas resaltaban en sus muñecas. Tenía pestañas largas y ojos enormes, que reflejaban en ellos el brillo de las luces a la perfección. Debajo del derecho, un lunar azabache se había dibujado caprichosamente en una '_beauty mark'_ demasiado adorable, que de vez en cuando enloquecía a Shintaro hasta el punto de tener que desviar la mirada de ella. Los labios de Haruka eran carnosos y rosados, a pesar de que deberían ser paliduchos, y las personas que una vez llegaron a compararlos a ambos, dudaban que fuesen medio hermanos siquiera.

El cabello de reflejo azulado brillaba bajo la luz del techo, cayendo en delicadas ondas por su cabeza. Se detenía poco después de la nuca, y cubría su frente en un flequillo espeso y adorable, resaltando el negro con el blanco y haciéndole parecer una especie de fantasma por su tonalidad de piel, similar al talco.

Era chocante la forma en que una persona de tales complicaciones fuese tan hermosa. Incluso sus piernas delgadas y caídas eran algo encantador, por lo menos para el hermano rústico, desaliñado y moreno hasta la médula.

¿Qué tipo de ser celestial había tenido ese joven por madre? Porque, seguramente, de su padre no había sacado nada más que el hecho de ser lampiño hasta el punto de no tener ningún vello bajo las axilas. Shintaro era una vil copia más oscura de su padre, con los ojos de su tío y el cabello de su madre, aunque el señor Kokonose resultaba varios centímetros más alto, alrededor del metro ochenta.

A veces Momo bromeaba llamando a Shintaro la 'oveja negra' de la familia. ¿Qué otra razón más que su piel, parecida a un café con un cuarto de leche encima?

― Entonces… ¿Continúas tomando horas extra los viernes? ― Haruka preguntó para abrir la conversación una vez más, sacando a Shintaro de sus pensamientos embobados. No sabía cómo era que el mayor no le había reclamado aún el hecho de clavarle ojo como si fuese un siervo a punto de ser atacado.

― Sí… ― Ante todo esto, era de esperar que su hermano mayor no supiera acerca del club de Biología. Estaba seguro de que ya había olvidado la promesa que hicieron de pequeños, y ya lo confirmó bajo varias indirectas que no recibieron respuesta; así que, hasta ahora, su búsqueda por las flores era secreta, y planeaba sorprenderlo con un gran campo repleto de estas algún día.

Y en ese mismo momento, confesar sus sentimientos.

Shintaro estaba seguro de que Haruka no lo veía como nada más que un mocoso, su hermanito cinco años menor al cual nunca distinguiría como potencial a pareja por ser un varón y un niño al cual le cambió los pañales. Un jovencito al cual vio crecer, enseñó a hablar y leyó cuentos antes de ir a dormir. No lo creía un amigo, ni un igual, sino lo que era; alguien menor. Y no había cosa más dolorosa para él.

Ya era un adolescente. Ya era grande, sabía cuidarse por sí solo e incluso estaba por entrar en la universidad. Tenía el cuerpo de un hombre, tenía el rostro de un hombre, tenía los sentimientos de un hombre, y sabía precisamente lo que pensaba y lo que quería hacer. Y a pesar de todo eso, su rutina de perseguir a Haruka y lamerle los pies no había cambiado en absoluto.

Esperaba que un día abriese los ojos y supiera que lo deseaba, que dejase de empeñarse por poner esa pared invisible en medio de ellos dos. Aunque ¿Qué pasaría cuando eso ocurriese? Le observaría con una mueca de asco en el rostro para finalmente acusarlo de bicho raro, de inmoral, de despreciable, repulsivo.

¿Por qué?

_Son hermanos;_ se respondía en la mente.

La mitad de su sangre era la misma, ¿Pero qué sucedía con la que restaba? Había otra parte que era distinta, diferente, eran hermanos y no al mismo tiempo. ¿No podía simplemente ignorar la primer mitad y enfocarse en la otra? ¿En realidad estaba tan mal? Y en caso de ser ambos hijos de los mismos padres, estaba seguro de que no tendría forma de justificarlo, pero seguiría gustando de Haruka sin importar qué.

Él era Kisaragi. Su hermano era Kokonose. Eso era todo. Eso era lo único necesario para separarse de él, para deshacer los lazos familiares, para poder defender su propio y enfermizo amor.

_Ambos son hombres._

Era un punto indiscutible. No era como si a Shintaro le gustasen los chicos, o las chicas; sino solamente su hermano, aquella persona que había visto desde su nacimiento destellando como un farol brillante en el camino de su vida. No tenía otra persona a la cual seguir, no había ser biológico que fuese más hermoso que él, no solo en un ámbito físico, sino otro espiritual. Alegre, vivo, salpicando colores brillantes por todas partes a pesar de su lamentable condición.

Quería abrazarlo con fuerza, quería que desahogue sus tristezas con él, quería que dejase de sonreír por un momento para enfrentar sus propias sombras. Haruka era feliz, y al mismo tiempo no. Tenía una familia, pero no a su madre. Tenía un cuerpo adorable, pero no la capacidad de desplazarse por sí mismo. Tenía un hermano, pero no por completo. Lo tenía todo y nada al mismo tiempo. ¿Alguna vez se quejó? ¿Alguna vez lloró, se lamentó, o se enojó? No, y era alarmante.

_No puedes hacer nada, eres solo un mocoso._

Era verdad, no había nada más por decir. Por eso mismo, para la felicidad de Haruka, y ser reconocido como un verdadero hombre, su búsqueda por las flores era su máxima prioridad. El día en que fuese capaz de sacar un brote, habría crecido como individuo, habría tenido la afirmativa para sentirse confiado, para que Haruka dejase de subestimarlo por aquellos cinco años de diferencia.

Y hasta entonces, no habría más que seguir la rutina.

― Por cierto, Haruka ― Shintaro volvió a hablar, saliendo de su propio mundo. Su hermano mayor elevó un poco el rostro, murmurando suavemente en respuesta, dejando que el Kisaragi continuase ―. Cuando te hicieron el examen de potencial, ¿Qué te salió? ― La pregunta fue por mera curiosidad. No era como si le hubiesen testeado ese mismo día, puesto hace varios meses Shintaro había completado la prueba y su potencial fue dictado. Pero, tras recordar un par de cosas, entre ellas a Kano y su extraño caso, solo… Recordó que nunca se había tomado el tiempo para hablar con el mayor sobre eso.

― Oh… ― Aquello pareció más bien un gemido de angustia que otra cosa. El examen de potencial era obligatorio, incluso para los que no iban a la escuela, como era el caso de Haruka ―. Indefinido.

Era de esperar por su discapacidad. Y ya sabía lo que el mayor estaba pensado, reflejando sus sentimientos en el brillo levemente apagado de sus orbes. Shintaro suspiró.

― Ah, entonces sirves para un montón de cosas ¿Eh? ―El pálido rostro se elevó en una mueca de sorpresa, puesto era de esperar que no pensase lo mismo que él.

― No, pero en realidad…

― ¿Sabes? Si vas a decir algo sobre tus piernas, quiero que te lo tragues así no hago la cena. ―Contrarrestó el moreno al instante, haciendo que los labios de su hermano se cerrasen casi instantáneamente. Hubo un leve momento de silencio, en el cual el sonido de sus respiraciones hacían eco en las paredes amarillas. Se escuchó un suspiro de parte de Shintaro, quien apoyó los codos en la mesa delante de él.

Fue imposible que no hablase de forma seca, puesto sabía que el mayor complejo de Haruka era el no poder caminar. Tal vez lo había herido, pero estaba harto al respecto. ¿Cuándo dejaría de verse como un simple obstáculo? No era menos humano por no poder doblar la rodilla o mover los dedos de los pies.

― Escucha… ―El Kisaragi volvió a hablar, apoyando su rostro en una de las manos para desviar sus ojos hacia el mayor, quien se encogió de hombros como un perro regañado ―. No es como si el test te hubiese dado indefinido porque no puedes caminar ¿Entiendes? En cambio, estoy seguro de que pudieses caminar o no, te hubiese dado indefinido igual.

Más silencio.

― Mnhh, hay un compañero de clases que… ―Hablar acerca de la escuela no era muy habitual en Shintaro, así que con aquellas palabras, la boca de Haruka se entreabrió un poco ―. Hay un compañero que también recibió potencial indefinido. Y no, no es sordo, no es mudo, no le falta un brazo; es solo alguien común y corriente. Así que…

Otra pausa. El Kokonose parecía estar pensándolo, pasando por arriba las rudas palabras de su hermano menor, quien siempre solía hablar de esa forma. Comenzó a jugar inconscientemente con los dedos de sus manos.

― Tus límites solo te los pones tú mismo, Haruka. Si dices 'no sirvo para nada' así será… Porque ni siquiera te esforzarás por intentarlo. No seas así…

Era irónico que el socialmente inepto le dijese esas cosas a la persona de sonrisa constante, pero no había otra forma en esos momentos.

― . . . Gracias, Shintaro.

El nombrado se encogió de hombros, haciendo como si no le importase mucho. Pero en realidad, esas palabras le hicieron sentir realmente feliz, más de lo que estaba con solo hablar con su hermano.

* * *

><p>Cuando el sol comenzó a caer del cielo, Shintaro recibió una llamada de su madre, quien dijo que no podría volver temprano a casa por cuestiones laborales. Momo volvió de las calles, obligada por el frío que podría congelar sus circuitos, declarando finalmente que había estado haciendo el tonto durante todo el día. Su padre, una vez llegó al hogar, se lanzó exhausto sobre la cama para no volver a levantarse.<p>

Lo que implicaba que Shintaro ahora era el hombre encargado de la casa, y no había cosa que le gustase más. No por el hecho de limpiar, y mucho menos por el de cocinar; sino por un par de cosas ajenas a ayudar a alguien que no fuese él mismo.

Momo fue directamente a enchufarse para recuperar batería, así que Shintaro preparó la cena y pasó la aspiradora de forma superficial por el suelo; nadie lo notaría… Nadie que no fuese su madre. Una vez Haruka y él cenaron, dejó los platos sucios en la cocina, viendo como prioridad otra cosa. Seguramente sería regañado por la señora Kisaragi una vez llegase a casa, pero no era como si fuese la primera vez que tendrían esa charla.

Llevó a su hermano mayor al baño para dejarle solo allí adentro, esperando afuera, puesto no le gustaba que le ayudase con cosas tan íntimas y más si el Kokonose podía desenvolverse solo. Así que una vez recibió la afirmativa desde adentro del lavabo, dejó de esperar en la puerta para entrar y finalmente arrastrarlo a su habitación.

A Haruka no le agradaba ser ayudado, puesto declaraba que se sentía 'más inútil de lo que ya era', y parecía terco con la decisión. Pero, con el Kisaragi no sucedía aquello, y se dejaba hacer como si fuese un bebé que incluso debía recibir el avioncito para comer algo.

Una vez en la habitación del mayor, Shintaro retiró las sábanas de la cama para que no molestasen, levantó a Haruka al estilo nupcial, y le dejó descansar sobre las blancas y suaves telas, que se camuflaban con el tipo de piel pálida que el mayor portaba. Era algo que el Kokonose solía hacer solo, pero siempre necesitaba ayuda para retirarse los pantalones, puesto no era lo suficientemente hábil como para estirarse hasta el final de sus largas piernas.

Y esa era la parte que Shintaro más amaba hacer. Aprovechar segundo y segundo, en el cual podía desabrochar los jeans flojos y deslizarlos por los blancos muslos causantes de su fetiche. Era lo más cercano que estaría de contacto sexual con la persona que más le atraía, y tampoco se encontraba muy seguro de poder hacerlo durante mucho tiempo más, hasta que Haruka notase la forma en que sus ojos brillaban de deseo tras ver sus delgadas y débiles piernas.

Su hermano se quejó al inicio de su tarea, puesto aún tenía sensibilidad arriba de las rodillas, por lo menos, y era adorable la forma en que su piel se erizaba a causa del poco contacto físico que tenía con los demás. Era un lugar que no dejaba tocar a nadie más, a ninguna persona, y tal vez por eso sus mejillas se encendían en un rosado fuerte mientras sus músculos se tensaban.

O tal vez era por la repulsión de sentirse así mientras su hermano menor le desvestía. ¿Quién sabía?

Su piel dejaba de reaccionar una vez pasaba las rodillas, y ese era el lugar en que Shintaro dejaba de disimular para tocar toda la piel posible con la palma de sus manos, disfrutando de su suavidad y delicadeza, aprovechando que Haruka no veía lo que hacía por clavar los ojos en el techo de vergüenza.

Con el pasar del tiempo, Shintaro aprendió a controlar sus impulsos, los latidos de su acelerado corazón, y las erecciones repentinas que aquello le causaba. Así que cosas como sonrojarse ya eran del pasado, además de que se encontraría entre la espada y la pared si Haruka le prestase más atención. No era como si la idea le hiciese sentir menos entusiasmado, en absoluto, sino que con la experiencia logró perfeccionar su '_poker face'_.

Momo también estaba allí, pero no era como si ella comprendiese cosas como el deseo sexual, así que no había problema con que los mirase hacer ese tipo de cosas, o notase el estado en que el Kisaragi se ponía tras concretarlo.

No quería tardar mucho, así que tanteó un poco sus pies para finalmente doblar los jeans y dejarlos a un costado de la cama, tomando las desordenadas sábanas para tapar a su hermano desde las caderas hacia abajo, echando una descarada mirada al tipo de ropa interior que podía llevar puesta esa noche, de paso. Bueno, era un hombre, y así como algunos se centraban en los escotes de las jovencitas, él lo hacía en los bóxers de Triceratops.

― Ya está. ― Avisó a Haruka, quien abrió los ojos que había cerrado por el cansancio. Shintaro pasó a alcanzarle una camisa bastante vieja, la cual servía como pijama ―. No te duermas con esa ropa encima. Se va a arrugar.

El mayor asintió un par de veces antes de tomar asiento con ayuda de sus manos, recibiendo la prenda luego para echarle un vistazo. Era la misma de siempre. Desvió los enormes y curiosos ojos a su hermano menor después, como si le acusase de algo, o incluso le pidiera en silencio que se marchara. Haruka no quería ser ayudado en cosas que podía hacer por sí mismo.

― Okay, okay, capto la indirecta ― El Kisaragi elevó ambas manos hacia sus costados, como si fuese alguien que se rendía en un desafío, para luego bajarlas tras haberse dado a entender. Sus pies avanzaron con el objetivo de acercarse a su hermano una vez más ―. Hasta mañana, Haruka.

Terminó por elevar su mano una vez más, en un intento por acariciar su cabeza, o colocarla en su cuello para tantear sus cabellos y dar un beso sobre su suave pelo negro; pero se detuvo. Hacerlo sería salirse de la rutina, y eso no podía ser más arriesgado para él.

Como una muñeca de colección, Haruka era algo que no se veía digno de tocar a la ligera. El mínimo roce no programado pondría su corazón a saltar, y encendería sus mejillas en algo tan caliente como el sol mismo, y eso era…

No muy beneficioso.

Su mano tembló en el aire, bajo la expectante mirada del mayor, quien parecía confundido. Finalmente, desistió con aquello y cayó bajo la ley de gravedad en un intento fallido y avergonzado, mientras su propietario desviaba la mirada.

― Duerme bien.

Y sin dejar que Haruka contestara, en tres pasos enormes, Shintaro abrió la puerta de la habitación y la cerró detrás de sí, apoyándose en ella al finalizar para dar un quejido pesado.

Observó su mano unos segundos. En verdad ¿Qué había estado por hacer? ¿Cómo hubiese reaccionado su hermano si lo trataba como si fuese una especie de bebé? Haruka no era ningún niño, y lo sabía a la perfección.

Con un suspiro resignado, desvió sus nuevos pasos hacia su propia habitación, la cual había exigido a los quince tras verse incapaz de compartir cuarto con Haruka un año más.

Mientras tanto, en su cama, el Kokonose se mantuvo con los ojos clavados en la puerta, y un gran signo de interrogación reflejado en sus orbes negros. No había terminado de entender su reacción, para nada. Rascó su nuca para intentar distraerse, llevando la mirada hacia Momo, quien se mantenía observando con atención, sin parpadear.

― ¿Q-Qué le pasó? ― Preguntó a su 'hermana', quien solo se encogió de hombros ante la interrogante.

― No saber… Tal vez enojo, él siempre enojarse. ― Contestó con su torpe forma de hablar, mucho más rústica en la fase de cargado. No podía usar mucho su banco de información, puesto el proceso de batería podría ralentizarse. Incluso su voz se notaba más robótica de lo normal.

― Ya veo…

Y sin otra palabra de más, Haruka se cambió las prendas para dormir, dejó la camisa doblada a un lado y volvió a recostarse. Una vez así, acomodó las sábanas en los contornos de su cuerpo, y aplaudió un par de veces para que las luces del techo se apagasen, y lo único que iluminara el ambiente fuesen las luces artificiales que Momo irradiaba desde su piel y ojos.

* * *

><p><em>Por si no lo sabían, 'beauty mark' es como se le dicen a los lunares faciales bonitos en inglés, según tengo entendido (?<em>

_Si no, ignórenme ww._

_Bueno, luego de varios meses llegué con el primer capítulo de este fic, al final. No me asesinen por favor._

_Últimamente no tengo mucha inspiración para escribir, así que…_

_Lo siento, en todo caso._

_Espero que haya salido más o menos aceptable, porque ES TAN DIFÍCIL ESCRIBIR ACERCA DE MUNDOS FUTURISTAS. TODO SE VE MÁS FÁCIL EN LA TELEVISIÓN (?_

_Anyways, espero que no se enojen por mi tardía actualización www, y nos vemos en varios meses, de seguro, porque Nyo es muy vaga como para escribir en menos de uno (?_


End file.
